


Das Gleichnis der liebenden Kinder

by Demonel



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Das Leiden der Menschen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonel/pseuds/Demonel





	Das Gleichnis der liebenden Kinder

Und Jesus zog durch Galiläa und tat Wunder, und seine Jünger folgten ihm, wo immer er ging, und sahen die Wunder, die er tat.

Und es kam der Tag, da sprach Petrus zu Jesus: „Herr, so viel Leiden ist in der Welt. Wenn du vermagst, es zu nehmen, so tue es doch für alle.“

Und Jesus antwortete ihm und sagte: „Nach dem Leiden fragst du, Petrus. So höre dies: Einst war ein Vater. Dieser hatte einen Sohn und eine Tochter und beide liebte er mehr denn alles in der Welt. Die Jahre zogen vorüber und der Vater sah sie beide wachsen und reifen, bis der Tag kam, da sie beide die Liebe fanden. Und gleichwohl sie beide ihre Geliebten hätten heiraten dürfen, wurden sie doch beide zurückgewiesen, der Sohn von seiner Angebeteten und die Tochter dem ihren. Und so sie heimkehrten, fanden sie beide den Vater und er sah ihnen an, dass sie litten. Und gleichwohl es ihn schmerzte, sie so zu sehen, war er doch voller Stolz, dass sie beide lebten und liebten und litten in vollem Ausmaß.  
So ist es auch mit meinem Vater und seinen Kindern, den Menschen. Schmerzt es ihn doch, sie leiden zu sehen, ist er doch voller Stolz, dass sie leben und lieben und leiden in vollem Ausmaß. Denn die Liebe hat ihren Platz und das Leiden hat seinen Platz. Siehst du die Menschen im Schmerze, Petrus, so sieh sie auch im Stolze, wie auch mein Vater sie sieht und wie auch ich sie sehe.“


End file.
